Yuri's Army
"Yuri" sometimes refers to the army under Yuri's command rather than the man himself. The army is sometimes known as "Psychic Corps" or "PsiCorps". Background Yuri was the leader of a very versatile and efficient army. Yuri and his mad scientists conducted secret researches which resulted in great scientific advances, which Yuri exploited to the full. Yuri relied on mind-control, cloning, advanced magnetic weapons, and laser technology, as well as speed, maneuverability and flexibility to bring him victory on the battlefield. History Second Red War The foundings of Yuri's army came from the Psychic Corp branch of the military of the USSR. Premier Romanov created the Psychic Corp shortly after the end of the Second World War according to Stalin's wishes but it was his advisor Yuri who really led the corp throughout the war. As the Psychic Corp, they were predominant in deploying Psychic Beacons in Washington, D.C. and St. Louis during the Soviet invasion of the United States, before the beacons were destroyed by the counterattacking Allies. As the war turned against the Soviets in favour of the Allies, Yuri and the Psychic Corp secretly began to break away from the Soviet Union and created their own army under the Allies' noses. Since the Allies were fully concentrating on beating back the Soviet forces, the secret activities of the Psychic Corp went unnoticed and were able to construct three Psychic Dominators across the world - one on Alcatraz island, one in the Pyramids in Egypt, and the last in Antarctica. Only a small handful of Psychic Corp troopers were loyal to Romanov and subsequently attempted to defend Moscow from a surprise Allied invasion. Yuri and the majority of his unit retreated underground when the Soviet Union surrendered. Psychic Dominator Disaster A few days after the Soviets' surrender, Yuri openly broke away from the Soviet Union and announced his plans of world domination to US President Michael Dugan. A late US airstrike damaged the nuclear reactor powering the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz island but the rest of the world succumbed to Yuri's dominance permanently. Yuri's Initiates searched for additional power plants in San Francisco but the Allies managed to capture them first to power Einstein's new time machine. The remnant forces travelled back in time to the first wave of the Soviet invasion of the US west coast. At the time Yuri had already began construction of the Psychic Dominator while the Soviet invasion was underway but the Allies not only repelled the Soviet forces in San Francisco but also destroyed the Psychic Dominator. The Psychic Corp then dropped all pretense and openly waged war against both the Allies and the Soviets, with their own army to combat both sides. Even then, Yuri's army continued to develop new weapons that would intimidate their enemies such as the Boomer and the Floating Disc. While they operated all over the world, the Allies managed to foil their plans to clone the world leaders, destroyed all the Psychic Dominators and arrested Yuri himself. When Yuri was thrown into the Psychic Isolation Chamber, the Tiberium Universe merged with the Red Alert Universe. The Psychic Corps then rescued Yuri while the Allies are focusing on the New World Order. Yuri then rebuild his army again and developed new technologies such as the Bio Warriors, Repair Discs, Yuri Service Depots and the upgraded brutes known as "Tiberius Brute". Military Doctrine Yuri is most notorious for his mind-control and brainwashing abilities. His secret army used many psychic units like the Yuri Clone, the Mastermind and the Psychic Tower. Yuri commanders would use these to turn enemy units against each other. If powerful units were captured, then they would fight for the Yuri player to help defend his base. Captured units could also be sent into a Grinder for a little extra cash, supplementing the income from Yuri's Slave Miners. Slave Miner refineries, unlike Allied or Soviet Ore Refineries, can freely move around the battlefield to mine any available ore. This can significantly save time in transporting ore back to the refinery, and eliminates the need to build extra refineries in far away mining locations. Using the Slave Miners alongside the Genetic Mutator and sending mind-controlled units into the Grinder can build a super-stable economy, and experienced players find that money is rarely (if ever) a problem. Infantries Yuri's infantries are, shall we say, "special". *Initiates are more powerful than the Allied G.I. or the Soviet Conscript or the GDI/Nod Light Infantries, being able to start fires with only their minds. They are very effective against infantry and structures, as well as vehicles, if encoutered in large numbers or garrisoned in a building. *Yuri has his own Engineers, which is really no different from the regular engineers, aside from their dialogues. *The Brute is Yuri's tank hunter. It is a huge mutant who can smash almost anything with its powerful fists. They are specially designed to take out enemy tanks, because tank weapons are almost useless against Brutes. Brutes are immune to dogs, because their veins are embedded too deeply in their bodies for a dog to tear out - not to mention, canines are simply to scared of them to attack. They are also immune to Yuri's mind control, because their psychology differed so greatly from a normal human. They can be infused with Tiberium in order to survive after being killed for the first time. *The Virus is Yuri's sniper unit. Much like the British Sniper it can kill infantry from a great range. While the Sniper has greater attack range, the Virus is armed with some deadly toxins that can quickly kill infantry units, causing them to explode in a cloud of toxic virual fumes. Even structures and tanks will be damaged, when coming into contact with these clouds, but infantry will explode and die, creating a sort of chain reaction. *Yuri deployed a slighter cheaper mind-control unit called the Yuri Clone. It cost 800 credits and works the same way as the old Psi-Corps trooper. Although it maintains the original Yuri model, it has a different dialogue. *Bio Warriors are similar to the Virus, but have shorter range than Virus, and are given better armor and the immunity to mind control. *Yuri's last unit requires a Battle Lab to train, and is Yuri himself! A player may train only one Yuri Prime at a time (unless the player owns Cloning Vats, he got a second Yuri Prime ironically, rather than a Yuri Clone), which arrives on a hover platform. He can mind-control any base defenses, structures, infantries, tanks, or ships. Yuri Prime's secondary weapon is much more useful than his clones, as his psychic shockwave will not harm friendly infantry, only damaging enemy infantry. It also has a shorter cooldown time than his clones. Vehicles *His main battle tank was the''' Lasher Light Tank'. Although it wasn't as strong as heavier tanks, such as the Rhino, it was very fast and matched the Grizzly tank. When stationed in a tank bunker, it was heavily armored versus ground attacks and made a very effective base defense. *'Chaos Drones could deploy to emit a special toxin which drove enemy infantry berzerk, turning them temporarily against their comrades. It could remain in this state for an extended period or redeploy at will. *His '''Gattling Tanks were very fast and could easily kill infantry and shoot down aircraft. Once their guns spun up fully, they would do heavy damage even to Kirov Airships and some light tanks. These two vehicles comprised the bulk of Yuri's armored divisions and allow Yuri's forces to conduct very fast offensives. *They are supported by various high-tech units including the Magnetron, which was useful against vehicles. While they did not damage vehicles, they allowed Yuri commanders to lift and drag enemy vehicles toward Yuri Clones or Masterminds. Magnetized vehicles could not attack, but were vulnerable to anti-air fire, while airborne, helping to destroy them. The Magnetron acted as the Yuri artillery and could be used to tear buildings apart from afar. *The Mastermind is Yuri's ultimate mind-control unit. It is the near equivalent of a mobile psychic tower, being able to control up to three units safely. However, like Yuri himself, the Mastermind suffers from uncontrolable ambition and lust for power, thus it will not stop at a safe number. Instead they control anything they can wrap their minds around. This results in a "brainwave overload" that can severely damage or destroy the Mastermind, requiring near-constant supervision by its commander, lest it be lost. *The''' Repair Disc''' can repair mechanical units with its repair beam (except Cyborgs). Aircraft *The Chaos Bomber is originally available to be built with only Yuri Construction Yard to Psychic Corps commanders, but the removal of the Yuri Air Pad technology requires that Helipads or Airfields from the other faction to be captured by PsiCorps Engineers in order to build the Chaos Bomber. *The Floating Disc is a flying saucer that could destroy infantry and vehicles with its powerful laser. Yuri's Floating Disc had a secondary ability, the siphon, such that when ordered to attack a power plant, it could drain its power. Used against an enemy Refinery, it could steal credits, giving them to Yuri, until there were none left or the Disc was shot down. If the Floating Disc was ordered to attack a base defense, it would instead power it down, with the exception of the Allied pillboxes, Gap Generator, Grand Cannon; Soviet battle bunker, sentry gun; Yuri tank bunker; GDI Vulcan Cannon and RPG Launcher; and Nod Laser Turret. These exceptions and all factions' superweapons would be fired upon like regular structures. Floating Discs may continue to fire their lasers when syphoning, so are far from defenseless. Navy *The Boomer Submarine is Yuri's all-purpose naval unit. It is a stronger version of the Soviet Typhoon Attack Sub, able to fire two torpedoes at once, it could also launched ballistic missiles on land targets like the Soviet Dreadnought. *The Gattling Submarine is Yuri's anti-air naval unit. It can also attack naval units if they are on the surface of the sea. Superweapons Yuri also had two superweapons, the Genetic Mutator and the Psychic Dominator. *The Genetic Mutator turns any infantry, either friendly, hostile, or neutral into loyal Brutes. (Animals - such as dogs, squid, and dolphins - cannot be mutated, they simply die) Cyborgs are immune to mutation and will survive even be used at by the superweapon. *The '''Psychic Dominator '''was Yuri's ultimate weapon, capable of permanently mind-controlling any weak-minded units within a 3x3 area. It would unleash raw psychic energies capable of damaging or destroying structures. Units garrisoned inside a structure would be mind-controlled, if the power was used on the building. Using the Psychic Dominator in combination with the Genetic Mutator could turn many enemy units against their allies even in the heart of an enemy base, causing immense chaos. Trivia/Behind the Scenes *Yuri's army is considered to be the most difficult to use, but is considered to be overpowered when used correctly, causing it to be banned from most online matches. *Yuri's units all seem to have Transylvainian accents, possibly due to the fact that one of Yuri's largest bases is there. Category:Factions Category:YR Factions